The Black Palace
by MetalExVeemon
Summary: AU MetalEtemon has seized control over the Digital World, and only a rebel force of digimon dare to oppose him. Now he holds one of their own, Exveemon, captive in his fortress, the Black Palace... slight yaoi, ExveemonMetaletemon
1. Chapter 1

Metaletemon grinned as he watched the interloper on the security cameras, who was completely unaware that he was being monitored.

Was this all those blasted Rebels could come up, this spy? For months now the group of digimon who resisted his reign over the Digital World tried time and again to find some way of disconnecting his Black Network, only to fail every time.

While he did consider the whole matter a real drag, in some ways the android digimon found it amusing at how those Rebels thought they could ever defeat him. And how could they? He was the most powerful digimon in the whole world!

He was powerful even for a mega digimon, completely covered in Chrome Digizoid, the strongest metal of all. Not to mention he had some of the most powerful attacks: his Metal Punch could break holes in a wall, his Banana Slip kept all his enemies from attacking (not that their attacks ever phased him), and then there was his ability to conjure up doubles of himself.

It was this last power that Metaletemon had created for himself (and taken him years to perfect): all he had to do was will an Etemon into existance and it would obey his every whim without question. In many ways, the clone would act as an extra arm for him, and he could conjure up a whole army of them if he wanted... but most of the time he just conjured up four to be his band.

And of course, there was his Black Network, which traveled all through the Digital World, allowing him to keep a close eye on everything going on. And he had a whole army of Gazimon to run it for him in several stations all over the world, while he himself ruled from his Black Palace.

The Black Palace wasn't exactly black; it was the heart of his Black Network, yes, but it was actually silver in color, as it was completely made up of Chrome Digizoid. That way Metaletemon wouldn't have to worry about any stupid Rebel trying to sneak in and destroying it.

Of course, there were some Rebels, like this one on the monitor, who always managed to sneak in - how they did it, he had no idea.

Metaletemon's stylish sunglasses glinted as they watched the Rebel run down one hallway and sneak around the next corner, avoiding any patrolling Gazimon.

The Rebel was an Exveemon, a champion digimon, which made Metaletemon laugh. A champion against a mega? If he wanted, Metaletemon could finish him off with one punch!

...but where would the fun be in that?

* * *

Exveemon panted as he ran down the next hallway; was there no end to this maze?

He knew it was his own fault, getting left behind like this, but sometimes the Exveemon couldn't get a hold of his rash behaviour!

He had tried so hard to get the Rebels to let him join them on their next escapade, but they always said no, to stay behind like a good little champion and let the megas and ultimates take care of things! Oh sure, there were other champion digimon who went with them... smarter, much more responsible digimon!

Exveemon had never been a disclipined digimon, always preferring to laze about on a beach while snacking on chocolate. But when he put his mind to something, he could do just about anything! And he was powerful, even if he was only a champion.

And joy of joys, Wargreymon, the leader of the Rebels, finally said that he could come! Provided that he behaved and didn't bungle everything up. Exveemon had been determined that he could be an excellent Rebel soldier, and that he could be one of the best if not the best...!

But then, it happened.

They had managed to sneak into MetalEtemon's Black Palace via a portal (which had been created by the brightest digimon at the hidden Rebel base) with the purpose of burrowing to the heart of the Black Network, where they would put an end to MetalEtemon's reign of terror for good.

And things had been going smoothly, they really had, until a tidal wave of Etemons and Gazimons descended on them. Wargreymon called for an immediate retreat, but Exveemon wanted to fight. He stayed behind and let out a good V-Laser on the attackers and scored on a few Gazimon, but an Etemon came flying in out of nowhere and punched him in the face.

That was when Weregarurumon and Wargreymon came to his rescue; they sent their own attacks at the foe before hoisting Exveemon up and shouting, "Get moving! Go, go, go!"

Not liking that they were half-pulling, half-dragging him along, Exveemon struggled for freedom, but couldn't extricate himself until they were right in front of the portal.

"Get back here! We gotta go!" Wargreymon shouted.

"Just a little something to remember us by!" Exveemon shouted back. "V-LASER!"

Then something exploded. Exveemon was thrown against the wall, and the last thing he saw was Wargreymon and Weregarurumon falling through the portal while part of the ceiling came crashing down on the horrified Gazimon and Etemons.

That had been awhile ago, and now, after waking up alone and finding that the portal was gone (and showing no signs of returning), Exveemon jogged down the halls of the Black Palace, trying to find a way out without being detected.

So far, it looked like he was doing a good job...

* * *

Metaletemon shook his head when he saw the smug gleam in the Exveemon's eye; he thought he was doing a good job in not being detected! No wonder this one got left behind.

Well, enough of this. He was getting bored, and now would be a good time for interrogating. He might even find out how the Rebels were able to get inside his base so many times.

* * *

Exveemon turned down yet another hallway - only to find himself in a square room with no way out, except the way he came in.

Deciding that this was a good time to stop and take a rest, Exveemon sat down on the floor with his back to the wall, the doorway to his right. Taking a deep sigh, he gathered whatever he could find of his wits and peered around the corner to see if there was anyone coming.

He couldn't see or hear anything, that must be a good sign.

Giving another sigh, Exveemon allowed himself a small chuckle. "Heh heh, so this is the great Black Palace, eh? Not much of a security system around here."

"Oh, I don't know."

Exveemon yelped and jumped to his feet, looking wildly around the room, only nobody was there.

But then there was: another doorway appeared, and leaning against the frame was none other than Metaletemon himself, grinning a broad grin of yellowish teeth.

"Its seems alright to me," the android digimon went on, making no move forward. "I've been watching you for quite some time. Been enjoying yourself, have you?"

Exveemon growled and took on a fighting stance, which made Metaletemon want to laugh out loud. Who was this champion kidding?

"You'll never take me alive, y'hear me?" Exveemon yelled, putting up both fists.

Metaletemon made no reply, but rather made four Etemon appear in a circle around the startled Exveemon.

Shocked as he was at the sudden appearance of four extra foes, Exveemon nevertheless kept up his act of bravado.

"So, you're back for some more, huh? Well take this!" The champion digimon landed a solid punch into the chest of one of the Etemon, who fell backwards with a grunt.

"And this!" Exveemon then swung his fist into the face of a second Etemon, who also went down.

"And some of this!" the blue dragon digimon cried as he rounded on the two other Etemons, punching them out as well.

Exveemon turned back to Metaletemon, grinning; was this all they-

-the two Etemon he punched first were back on their feet, chuckling.

Startled, but undaunted, the champion digimon took two more swings and knocked them both again. He looked back over his shoulder to see the other two had risen up as well. He swiftly landed some heavy punches on them also, but soon had to lay the first two down again.

Soon the four Etemon had Exveemon going around in a circle, punching them all down, only to have them raise up again.

Metaletemon was enjoying himself; they were only toying with the champion, his Etemon were. They easily could've subdued him within seconds, but, as they were only "extra arms" for Metaletemon, they knew he wanted to have some fun first.

Gritting his teeth, Exveemon still called out, "You still want more, eh? Well take this! And that! And some of this!"

Metaletemon was impressed; he never met such a recklessly brave digimon. However, within a few minutes he saw that the Exveemon was beginning to tire out, even though he still kept on throwing punches.

Finally Metaletemon decided he had enough of this.

"Banana Slip!"

_"Whoa!"_

Exveemon slipped on a banana peel that Metaletemon threw, and fell backwards.

It was all the four Etemon needed; before the champion digimon had completely fallen, they all jumped foward as one and seized each of Exveemon's four limbs in a vice-like grip. They then began pulling as hard as they could.

Gasping and growling, Exveemon tried to free himself from their grasps, but his tired arms and legs began to betray him as they were stretched out spreadeagled.

After one final grunt, the champion was fully stretched out in midair, unable to free himself from his captors.

"Grraah! Augh! Let - go - of - me!" Exveemon snarled, immobilized. His red eyes glared up as the android digimon approached.

"Take him to the interrogation room, boys," Metaletemon commanded smilingly, his dark sunglasses reflecting Exveemon's furious red eyes. "I'm going to have lots of fun with this one."


	2. Chapter 2

There was quite an uproar at the Rebel base: one of their own had been captured!

"I don't know exactly what happened," said Weregarurumon as he explained what had happened for the umpteenth time. "Wargreymon and I each had a hold on Exveemon, but he somehow managed to break free right before we got him through the portal. Then that crazy digimon went at all those Etemon and Gazimon with his V-Laser attack, and then there was this explosion! I don't know how or what could've set it off, but I'm guessing that Exveemon's attack might've hit a wire in the wall or something, or maybe it didn't have anything to do with Exveemon. But either way, there was an explosion, Wargreymon and I were thrown through the portal, and by the time we came around, we were back here and they were telling us that the portal in Metaletemon's lair had been destroyed, and that Exveemon never came back. Now there's no way back there to the Black Palace, and there's little chance we'll ever see Exveemon again."

The werewolf-digimon's audience sat silently throughout all this, only to start talking once he finished.

"No way at all?"

"But that was our one chance of destroying the Black Network!"

"Oh why did we let Exveemon come along with us?"

"Isn't there any other way?"

"I don't know if there is," Weregarurumon called over the noise. "We could try making another portal, but, like the other one, it'll still take a very long time to create, and perhaps even trickier if Metaletemon realized what we were doing."

"Do you think he or one of his guards saw you when you came in through the portal?" someone asked.

"I don't know," the werewolf-digimon replied. "Its... its possible there were security cameras in the Black Palace, but nobody has ever been there, save for Metaletemon and his cronies, and I doubt they would've gone around talking about it."

"That must've been it! He must have security cameras."

"Why wasn't that taken into account?"

"Because we had no idea there would be any," Weregarurumon growled.

"Oh, but now we've lost all chances of ever defeating Metaletemon-!"

"No we haven't!" Weregarurumon shouted. Then he said in a calmer voice, "We don't know for sure if Metaletemon saw the portal; its very possible the portal let us off in one of the cameras' blind-spots. So there is another chance of trying it again with another portal."

"Couldn't you have tried to get the portal to let you off at the main battery or whatever it is for the Black Network?"

"We did think of that, except portals are very tricky to place in areas you've never been in," Weregarurumon explained. "Plus, we have no idea exactly where Metaletemon keeps his so-called 'battery', so..."

"Will Exveemon be alright?" asked a concerned Kazemon.

"Who cares?" said a cold voice.

Everyone turned startled eyes towards Blackweregarurumon, who had spoken.

"Frankly, considering what he'd done back there, I'd say he had it coming."

"That's low, even for a digimon like you!" Kazemon cried.

"You're not at all worried about what Exveemon might be going through over there?" Weregarurumon inquired softly, yet everyone heard him.

Blackweregarurumon looked back at his blue counterpart steadily. "Allow me to be a little more detailed. Am I glad that he's there? No, even I don't think anybody deserves to in the clutches of a crazy monkey like Metaletemon. But look at the facts: Exveemon was never very useful, was he? Sure, he was strong, and he was brave, give credit where credits due. But he was foolhardy, stubborn, rash, and he displayed all of those qualities back at the Black Palace. He disobeyed orders, foolishly charged a whole army of ultimates, and its very possible that he was the one who caused the explosion.

"Had he been obeying orders and running towards the portal like he should have, but ended up missing it anyway, then I'd feel more sorry for him. But right now, I think he brought his current predicament on himself. So really, I can only shake my head in pity, both because it is a terrible fate, and because he wasn't wise enough to avoid it."

The other digimon glared at Blackweregarurumon throughout his speech, yet none of them could really argue with his logic.

"So that being said," the black werewolf-digimon said to Weregarurumon. "What's the next plan? Do we just shut ourselves up in here for awhile while another portal is made? Or is there another line of action?"

"I don't exactly know," the blue werewolf-digimon replied. "Wargreymon is the one who gives orders around here."

"I see, and where is our O great leader?"

* * *

Wargreymon was, at this moment, in his private quarters, sitting hunched on the edge of his bed, head buried deep in his hands.

He had left a soldier behind.

As leader, it was his responsibility to look out for all of his digimon, to make certain that each of them made it back to base...

And he had failed. Oh, so miserably had he failed...

Suddenly the door opened.

Wargreymon turned his face away. "I don't want any company right now."

A rich, sweet scent overcame him, and the mega digimon knew right away who was there before she spoke.

"You can't sit there, wallowing in self-pity like that," Rosemon said. "We still have a cause, and lots of digimon are still looking to you to be their leader. If you fall apart now, then all will be lost."

Wargreymon finally looked up, and Rosemon was a bit surprised to see that his green eyes were slightly watery.

"I left a digimon behind-"

"No you didn't," the beautiful flower-digimon interrupted. "I was told the whole story. You were thrown back into the portal before you could get him. You were trying to get him back, but something prevented you! Things like that happen, and you can't let them get you down. And besides, the more you sit here, the less chance we have of saving Exveemon. Now, are you going to come with me and formulate a few plans, or are you still going to sit here?"

Wargreymon's eyes lost their wateriness. "Thank you, Rosemon."

"It was my pleasure," was the sultry reply before she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Exveemon groaned.

The last thing he remembered was being hauled off by four of those Etemon before something or someone knocked him upside the head (probably Metaletemon), turning the whole world black.

He opened his eyes, only to squeeze them shut. Ugh, it must've been Metaletemon who clubbed him, his head _hurt!_Fortunately, the pain slowly began to subside, and Exveemon was able to sit up and look around.

He was in a room, no door and no windows. There didn't look like there were any light bulbs or torches around, and yet he could see everything rather clearly... not there was much to see, anyway.

Exveemon stood up carefully; his limbs felt a little stiff, probably from being stretched they were earlier. Well, no matter, he better figure out on a way out of here!

If there was.

He walked up to one of the walls and pushed against it.

"It's all made of Chrome Digizoid, so don't bother."

Exveemon yelped and whirled around.

There, leaning against the wall opposite of him, was Metaletemon himself.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" the dragon-digimon snapped. "And where'd you come from? You weren't there a second ago!"

"I have my ways," the android-digimon answered evasively. "Well, no matter, this your interrogation, not mine. Or is it 'mine and not yours', because I'll be the one asking questions? Heh heh, I always get those mixed up-"

"Well I'm not answering any questions of yours'!" Exveemon snarled, putting up both fists.

This time Metaletemon did laugh, slapping his thigh. "Dahahahahaha! Its so funny the way how you, a champion, think you've got even a chance against me, a mega."

"Don't be so sure of yourself," growled Exveemon, starting forward.

Metaletemon also started forward. "I think _I_ should be saying that to _you."_

Exveemon gave a roar and charged, landing a left-handed punch into Metaletemon's chest-

"AUGH!"

The champion-digimon groaned as he tenderly held his hand, which felt like it might be broken.

Metaletemon, who hadn't moved at all, grinned charmingly. "You're not very smart, are you?"

Suddenly Exveemon leaped into the air over the mega's head, kicking backwards into his back.

This time Metaletemon did react, stumbling forward a little, but that was mostly from surprise. As for Exveemon, he gave another startled grunt of pain and landed belly-down on the floor, his ankles feeling like they were dislodged from their feet.

Metaletemon sighed and shook his head as he turned around to survey Exveemon. "You're just making this hard on yourself, y'know. I already knew you couldn't stand up to any of my attacks, which is why I haven't any intention of fighting you."

"Then..." gasped Exveemon, rolling over onto his back. "What... do you plan... to do?"

"Not sure, really," the mega-digimon replied, squatting down net to the champion. "Can't use violence to get you to talk..."

"And I'm not going to tell you anything!" Exveemon yelled, propping himself on one elbow.

"I figured you wouldn't be willing to cooperate either," Metaletemon replied smilingly. "Which is why we're here in this room. There's no way for you or anyone to get in or out. I, however, can get out, though how, you'll never hear from me until you give me some answers."

"Well then," Exveemon said after a moment. "I suppose I'll just have to stay here until I die, then."

Metaletemon's smile became a grin. "Not before I persuade you to give me at least a few answers."

"You'll never be able to 'persuade' me to do anything!"

"You'd be surprised. I'm very persuasive."


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't care how 'persuasive' you are, you aren't getting anything from me!" Exveemon snapped, struggling to rise, only to grunt in pain when he tried to stand: his ankles still felt dislodged.

"Sit down," Metaletemon said, pulling the champion digimon back to the floor. "Now get it through your thick head: you can't break out of here, you can't defeat me even if you weren't injured, so right now, all you can do is just lay down and allow me to ask you some questions."

"And _you," _Exveemon retorted (even though he obeyed the part about laying down), "can get it through _your_ thick head that I won't tell you anything!"

"Oh, I think you won't find anything wrong in answering this: just _why_ do you rebels want to defeat me?"

Exveemon was surprised; he actually didn't have a problem in answering that. However, he still wouldn't answer - just yet, anyway: "Well, its kind've obvious, isn't it?"

"If it was, I wouldn't be asking. Now tell me, why are you Rebels... well, _rebelling_ against me?"

Exveemon decided that it'd be alright to fully answer the mega. "Because you're terrorizing the whole Digital World, that's why!"

Metaletemon's next question surprised the champion digimon even more:

"How am I terrorizing it? Am I casting a huge dark shadow over the world, distorting it and making it an unstable place to live in?"

"Literally, no. Figuratively, yes."

"Well then, please explain," Metaletemon asked, laying down beside Exveemon, propping his head on his elbow.

Exveemon stared at the other digimon for a moment before he (very carefully) rolled onto his side so he could better face Metaletemon.

"First of all," he explained, "there's your Black Network. It runs through the Digital World, controlling everything its connected to, ridding everyone of any indepence!" As he spoke, the blue dragon-digimon felt very taken aback by the turn of events: he never once thought he would ever be explaining to a tyrant ruler why his actions were bad and why others wanted to stop him.

"Some might call that security," Metaletemon replied to what Exveemon told him.

"Then there's your armies that go around patrolling the cities and villages, frightening and bullying everyone!"

"Some might call that order."

"And there are those ridiculous taxes everyone has to pay, or else they have to work in those prisons to pay off their debts!"

"Some might call that reasonable penalty."

"And there's the fact that the only thing we can listen to on the radio is your singing!"

"...And what's wrong with that?" Metaletemon demanded, looking both outraged and insulted.

"Well, no offense, buddy, but... not everybody cares for your singing."

The android digimon stared open-mouthed at Exveemon for a moment before pulling back his fist and sending it straight into Exveemon's belly, sending the champion digimon flying back into the wall.

_"Oof!"_Exveemon huddled up on the ground, sore all over, gasping for air. It took him a few moments to get his breath back. "Wha... what... I thought... I thought... you said... you weren't going to fight me?"

"That doesn't count," Metaletemon replied matter-of-factly as he sat up and brushed his hands. "I only hit you once, and that was out of rage. One punch doesn't count as a fight. And besides, you deserved it, insulting my singing like that."

"I...! I didn't insult your singing!"

"You did. You insinuated that its less than pleasing to a great number of digimon, correct? So therefore, you insulted my singing, and therefore needed to be socked."

"You didn't have to go and pound me so hard," Exveemon groaned, rubbing his bruised belly. His back was sore too from the impact of the wall. In fact, he was hurting all over: his left hand, his feet and ankles, and now his back and belly.

Metaletemon considered the dragon-digimon for a moment before commenting, "You really are pretty banged up, aren't you? Well, if I want you to stay alive, I suppose I'll have to get you patched up."

"You'll take me to an infirmary?" Exveemon asked, raising his head hopefully, already thinking of using this as a means of escape.

"Course not. I said I wouldn't let you leave here, did I?"

Suddenly four sets of shackles appeared on the floor in a circle around Exveemon, and they all attached themselves to his arms and legs.

"Augh!" the dragon-digimon cried; the retrains weren't so tender on his aching limbs.

Metaletemon turned towards one of the walls, where a small window appeared. "Get some of the Gazimon from the infirmary, I need the prisoner patched up. And be quick about it!" The window closed up.

Exveemon stared at where the opening was before saying, "What the...? I thought this place was made of Chrome Digizoid!"

"So it is," answered the mega.

"But... then how...?"

"Oh, you mean the window? Well, that's one of the skills I managed to create for myself. I didn't become king of the Digiworld for nothing!"

"So you've created powers for yourself where you can will Etemon into existence and you can shape and form Chrome Digizoid with your mind? How'd you do that?"

"Like I'm going to tell you that," chuckled Metaletemon. He turned back to the wall and, once the window appeared, looked out. "Oh good, here they come."

The window became a doorway, and a group of four or five Gaziman came in, all bearing bundles of herbs and bandages.

"Here we are, boss!" said the leader of the Gazimon, who was wearing sunglasses similar to Metaletemons'.

"Good. Now get to work."

The doorway closed behind the Gazimon, and they went to work on Exveemon, who was quite certain this was the most peculiar day he had ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good. Feeling better now?" Metaletemon inquired after the Gazimon left.

"Yes," Exveemon answered. "Although I'd be better still if I weren't shackled to the wall."

"That's just a precaution."

"A precaution? Against what?"

"Against you trying to attack me again only to end up hurting yourself again."

"I'm not that stupid-"

"This isn't a question of you being stupid or not. Now let's get back to the conversation we were having earlier." The mega digimon then leaned his elbow against the wall beside Exveemon's head. "Now just why are you Rebels trying to overthrow me again?"

"I already told you," growled Exveemon, struggling to break free from his restraints. "Its because we stand against all the things you did to gain control over everyone!"

"Its like you're saying its wrong for the Digital World to have a ruler," Metaletemon said calmly.

"Its not that," the champion digimon said. "You just came in out of nowhere and started bossing everybody around, setting yourself up as king with no question. If you had simply offered your rulership in the first place and everybody agreed to let you be the king of the Digital World, then that'd be a completely different matter all together."

"Hm, you mean all I had to do was _ask_ to be king and they would've made me king?"

"Well, I don't know about _that..."_

"Well then, you're not making a very good argument against my leadership."

"You're not making a good argument _for_ your leadership."

"Am I? Well then, allow me to do so: everybody needs a leader to help bring order, right?"

"Well... yeah..."

"And leaders need to be the strongest, which I am (you can certainly testify to that), and the smartest, which I am (you again can testify to that, judging from the accomplishments I've made). Would you agree?"

"I... well... I suppose..."

"And leaders also need to be admired, and what's not to admire about me? I'm handsome, I have sleek beautiful hair, I'm stylish, I have a great build, and I have the most beautiful singing voice in all the Digital World!"

"If it were-" Exveemon swiftly stopped talking, realizing he wasn't in the best of positions to make the comment he was going to make.

Metaletemon, however, realized this, leaned his face closer to the champion's so that their faces almost touched. "Yeees?" he inquired softly.

Exveemon sighed, and decided to try tactfulness: "I may as well confess, I've heard a lot of digimon complain about your singing BUT," he added quickly when he saw Metaletemon's sunglasses flash. "But, I myself don't think its as bad as they say it is." And that actually _was_ true, he thought Metaletemon's voice was alright, but even he wished that the radios played something other than the android-digimon singing.

Metaletemon, however, seemed placated. "Alright, then. That's not the praise I'm used to, but at least you didn't insult me. But go on, you were going to say something else about my voice?"

"Well... you said it was the most beautiful voice in the whole world, and yet, I've heard a lot of digimon complain about it. How do you explain that?"

"Jealousy."

Exveemon blinked. "...I have no idea what to say to that."

Metaletemon chuckled. "You're so funny, champion. I'm actually glad you were left behind."

"Well at least one of us is glad."

"So we've discovered why the Rebels are rebelling against me: jealousy."

"_What?_ No we didn't!"

"What do you mean? Of course we did!"

"No, you just said without any proof that those who complained about your voice were jealous!"

"'Without proof'? _My voice_ is proof they're jealous!"

Exveemon rolled his eyes. "Well then, at least say that _you_ thought of that, and not me, please."

"Why? You said you liked my singing!"

"I... I do," answered Exveemon, who wasn't about to contradict the mega. "I just think everybody is entitled to their own opinion."

"Whatever," said Metaletemon. "So _I_ discovered the Rebels are jealous of my singing, is that better?"

"Yes. But they're also against you coming along and taking over like a tyrant."

"We already established that I deserve to be king!"

"Maybe, but the way how you gained your kingship was wrong."

"Ugh, I am sick of arguing in a circle like this."

"So am I. Look, why don't you just let me go? You've got nothing to lose in letting me go, I haven't seen anything important, I don't know where anything is, there's not one useful thing I could tell the Rebels!"

"If you were any other digimon, I would agree with you. But, seeing as how you're _not_ just any other digimon, I can't possibly pass up the opportunity of using this to my advantage over the Rebels. Besides, even if you _were_ just any other digimon, I still wouldn't _just let you go,_ because you'd still have to be punished for tresspassing and attacking my soldiers."

"Hey, they picked that fight!"

"You were tresspassing, and its their duty to protect this fortress. But anyway, back to business."

"What business? We've just been arguing in circles, getting nowhere. You're convinced that you've done nothing wrong in taking over the Digital World, and I'm convinced that you _have_ done wrong, and you want me to tell you all of the secrets of the Rebels, and I want to get out of here without telling you a word. Now how can _that_ be business?"

Metaletemon stared at Exveemon for a moment before sighing and lowering his head. "This is all your fault, y'know."

_"My_ fault?"

"Yes, _your_ fault. You were the one who got left behind! And now you've put us both in this awful position where neither of us can do what we want unless one of us gives in to the other- oh!" The android-digimon's sunglasses gave a glint.

Exveemon furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Supposing I promised you a great reward if you tell me the Rebel's secrets?"

"I wouldn't believe it."

"Why not? I've already promised I wouldn't fight or kill you."

"Actually, you said you wouldn't because you knew I couldn't stand against you, and because you need me for those secrets. How do I know you won't dispose of me as soon as I tell you?"

"I would give you my word," Metaletemon said, placing his free hand over his heart.

"Sorry, but we haven't developed a strong enough relationship of trust."

"Hm, I guess you got that right. But I could show you that I do know how to reward those who are loyal to me. Look at my Gazimon, they're still alive and well, aren't they?"

"I'm not so sure if they're such a good example."

"They are. And I would reward you too, very handsomely, if you came over to my side. Think about it, anything you want! Name it, and it'll be yours'!"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I betrayed my friends."

Metaletemon again stared at Exveemon. "Boy, you're one blockheaded loyal digimon."

"Thanks. ...I think."

"That was both a compliment and an insult. A compliment because I know you'd be very valuable to me if you were on my side. But it was also an insult because you aren't."

"Well..." was all Exveemon could think to say.

"But are you sure I can't bribe you into becoming one of my soldiers?"

Suddenly an idea came to Exveemon. "How about some friendly competition instead?"

Metaletemon arched an eyebrow. "I don't know what you mean by that."

"Well then, I'll explain. I challenge you to a duel of sorts, and if I win, you let me go."

"And if I win, you'll tell me all I want to know?"

"Of course not, it would just mean that I still stay here."

"Heh heh, looks like I've got nothing to gain from that. I like my idea better, at least with that we'd both profit."

"Actually, you'd profit more than I, because I'd have a guilty conscience. But with my idea, if I would win, I'd get my freedom, and you'd lose the headache of trying to get me to talk."

Metaletemon stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, I guess you've got a point there. And I could say that I lost fairly... not that I'd ever lose, but all the same... alright, then, I accept your challenge."

"Good," said Exveemon, a tremor of excitement trickling down his spine to his belly. "Now then, what shall this challenge revolve around? I can't fight you, of course, so a battle of strength and power is out of the question. How about an eating contest or a comedian contest? Or how about a surfing contest?"

The android-digimon raised his eyebrows. Then he looked thoughtful before a grin spread across his face. "Actually, I just realized; since _I_ was the one who was challenged, _I_ get to be the one who chooses what the contest will be about."

_Uh oh._ Exveemon knew that was true concerning the rules of challenges.

"And... what do you think it'll be about?"

Metaletemon's grin became wider, and his sunglasses twinkled.

"How about a nice singing contest?"


	5. Chapter 5

"A singing contest?" cried Exveemon. "Are you kidding?"

"Nope," smiled Metaletemon. "That's the challenge. If you want to be released from here without giving up any information, then you'll have to sing your way out. And besides, even if you do lose, you won't have to tell me any of the Rebel's secrets."

"But why would I sing against _you?_ You'd just pronounce yourself the winner even before we started!"

"If I knew what kind of a singer you were, then I would. _But_, since I've never heard your singing before, I'm actually willing to risk my reputation as greatest singer of all time. So what'll it be? At least I'm giving you a chance at _all."_

Exveemon sighed and hung his head briefly before looking back up into the android-digimon's face. "Alright, fine. We'll sing."

"Good."

And with that, a few things happened at once: the shackles holding Exveemon to the wall suddenly detached themselves, while two Etemon appeared on either side of him. The Etemon then swiftly clasped the shackles together so Exveemon wouldn't be able to walk or run, or use his arms.

Meanwhile, Metaletemon turned to where the interrogation room's doorway supposedly was, and called out to one of the guards, "Gather everybody who doesn't have any duties to perform right now to the Concert Hall! The captive and I are going to have a little sing-off! Oh, and bring back a gag and a blindfold." He turned back to Exveemon, "Sorry, but I don't want you figuring out where anything is in this place, plus I don't like other digimon talking while I'm singing."

* * *

Once the gag and blindfold were secured around Exveemon's face, the two Etemon on either side of him picked him up in a sitting position and carried him off to the Concert Hall. The dragon-digimon had no way of telling which hallway he was being carried through, and he felt rather embarrassed about his current position.

And he was more than certain this whole "sing-off" was pointless, as Metaletemon was sure to declare himself the winner, even if Exveemon proved himself to be the better singer!

It suddenly occurred to Exveemon that he had never really sung before... except maybe in the shower.

Finally came the noises of a gathering of several Gazimon. They all sounded excited that their leader was going to sing; and Exveemon could've sworn he heard a few snickers nearby. Either they had the same suspicions he did, or they thought him being carried by the two Etemon was amusing.

"Place him in the front row," Metaletemon commanded.

The dragon-digimon felt himself being set down in a cushioned chair before the blindfold was taken off. Blinking in the bright light, Exveemon looked around to see a very large theater, filled with Gazimon, and in front of him was a stage that Metaletemon himself was walking up on. (The two Etemon disappeared; maybe because they weren't needed anymore.)

A microphone stood in the middle of the stage, right in front of where Exveemon was sitting. Metaletemon strutted up to it, and spoke into it.

"Can I have your attention please?"

The theater became dead silent.

"Thank you. This is a real treat for you, my Gazimon. Not only is your leader going to sing for you, but he's also singing against the captive that you see here; he has challenged me to a singing match for his freedom."

A wave of laughter trickled through the crowds of Gazimon, and Exveemon blushed beneath his gag.

"Ahem," said Metaletemon.

Quiet.

"And so, in order to make this a fair trial, I shall leave the judging up to you, my Gazimon. Please be fair and impartial."

Exveemon rolled his eyes; like they were going to be _that!_

"But enough of that. Let us begin! I'll go first. Lights!"

And with that, the whole theater went black.

Then the stage lit up with an array of dramatic, flashing lights as a lively beat rent the air. Four oddly-dressed Etemon stood with a variety of instruments in the background, all churning up a storm of rock music. Standing with his back to the now-cheering crowd, was Metaletemon, who was slightly hunched over before spinning on the spot, microphone in hand, and burst forth in song.

_"Get 'digi' with it!_

_"Oooh, yeah!_

_"Listen up, baby!_

_"Oooo-OOOOOH!_

_"I'm the finest piece of metal for miles around!_

_"Oooooo-OOOOOOOOOOH!"_

Exveemon sighed and closed his eyes. He really didn't think that Metaletemon's voice was all that bad, but still, he hoped there weren't that many verses to the song.

_"There ain't no other digimon _

_"As fine as I!_

_"Oooooooooo-OOOOH-OH-OH-OH-OOOOOH!"_

There were.

* * *

Just when Metaletemon gave a dramatic end to his song (complete with a shower of sparks flying up behind him), the Gazimon were cheering up a storm, standing on their seats and stamping their feet.

The android-digimon grinned broadly. "Well thank you. Thank you very much."

The Gazimon were suddenly shouting, "ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!"

Metaletemon chuckled. "Well, if you insist."

Exveemon groaned. Oh great...

* * *

Five encores later, Metaletemon finally said, "Thank you, thank you very much. Now as much fun as it would be to go on singing, I must hand some stage time over to my opponent here. Everybody, give a nice welcome to Exveemon!"

_"BOOOOOOOOOOO!" _the Gazimon shouted.

Exveemon paid them no mind; he was actually looking forward to losing this battle and going back to the quiet of the interrogation room.

Two of the Etemon from on the stage jumped down (while the other two disappeared) and tossed him up on stage while Metaletemon took Exveemon's seat.

His shackles fell from him, and, after pulling the gag down from his mouth so that he now had a scarf, the dragon-digimon rubbed the feeling back into his arms and legs.

"Whenever you're ready," Metaletemon called, sitting comfortably.

Suddenly it occurred to Exveemon that he hadn't thought of what song he was going to sing.

"Um... is there... any song you'd all like to hear?" he asked hopefully.

The only response he got were blank stares.

_Well of course,_ the champion thought to himself. _They don't want _me_ to sing, so it doesn't matter what song I sing._

"Um..." Exveemon tapped on the mic before him. "Uh, testing..."

A chuckle rippled through the audience.

Feeling suddenly very foolish, Exveemon sighed, swallowed, and sang the first song that came to mind.

_"I feel like chocolate tonight!_

_"Oh-whoa-whoa!_

_"I feel like chocolate tonight!_

_"Oh-whoa-whoa!"_

* * *

Finally, the song was done, and Exveemon waited for the expected 'boos' to come.

He was, however, met with silence first.

Then, there was... clapping.

Blinking, and looking down at the seat in front of him, the dragon-digimon saw Metaletemon himself _clapping._ For _him._

After a moment, the Gazimon began clapping as well, and there were a few whistles thrown in too.

"Well!" said Metaletemon, and the clapping died down. "That was surprisingly good. I'm very impressed."

Exveemon beamed and blushed, rather taken aback by this unexpected turn. "Oh, um, thanks. So, um... did I win?"

Metaletemon arched his eyebrows. He looked to the Gazimon on his right. He looked to the Gazimon on his left. He looked back at Exveemon.

Then he stated, in a matter-of-fact tone:

"No."


	6. Chapter 6

"Well if _that_ wasn't the most humiliating moment of my life!" Exveemon snapped once his gag was taken off.

They were back in the interrogation room. Exveemon had been re-shackled, re-gagged, and re-blindfolded by some Etemon, who then carried him through the crowd of laughing Gazimon (which was still ringing in his ears) only to be unceremoniously dumped on the floor.

"Oh, surely you've experienced worse," Metaletemon argued, sitting cross-legged in front of him.

"Hm, no, that was the worst," the dragon-digimon shot back. His ankles weren't shackled together anymore, nor was he blindfolded, but his arms were still pinned behind his back. "You see? I told you you'd just proclaim yourself the winner!"

"But it was a fair fight," the android-digimon obected. "You actually had a chance to win, you have a lovely singing voice. Its just that mine is lovelier. And besides, it was obvious by the fact that I got a better reception from the audience that I won."

"That's different, they're your soldiers! They'd clap and cheer for you even if you were the worst singer in all the digital world!"

"If that were true, then they wouldn't have clapped for you, nor would they have been silent when they were. They were stunned because you were better than they expected. Much better. In fact, I think you should pursue a career in singing. You'd be very good at it."

Exveemon blinked. He hadn't expected that. "You... you really think so?"

"I know so! In fact, I was thinking that, if you're interested, I could get you to be my co-singer in my band."

Immediately the champion digimon caught on. "And what would I have to do to gain that? Betray the Rebels? I don't think so. They may not have treated me very seriously, but at least they never did to me what you did to me!"

Metaletemon looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "They didn't treat you very seriously? What do you mean by that?"

Exveemon heaved a rough sigh before replying, "Oh, I'm not what you'd call a responsible soldier, as you've probably already guessed by the fact that I got myself left behind. So whenever they'd go on missions against you, they'd leave me behind at the base. This was my first mission, actually."

"Really? Do go on."

"What else is there? Besides, if I do go on, I'm liable to talk a little too much."

"Whatever," the ultimate digimon said gruffly, getting up. "I don't want to get into all that again. I'm hungry, that song of yours put me in the mood for chocolate. I think I'll order a nice big fat banana sundae. How about you?"

"You know," Exveemon answered, a slow grin beginning to form on his face. "You can create Etemon by just willing them into existance, right? Well, I have a similar power."

Metaletemon stared down at the dragon-digimon. "You what?"

"I can make chocolate appear out of thin air, just like you do with Etemon!"

The android-digimon shook his head. "You can _not."_

"I can too! Watch, untie my arms and I'll prove it."

Metaletemon considered Exveemon for a moment before the cuffs fell from the champion's wrists.

"Ahh, thank you!" Exveemon rubbed the feeling back into his wrists.

The ulitmate digimon squatted down in front of him. "Well? I'm waiting."

Smiling, the dragon-digimon made a few elaborate gestures with his hands before producing four bars of chocolate.

Metaletemon gaped. "How'd you do that?" he demanded suspiciously.

"Beats me, I've always been able to do that," Exveemon answered, unwrapping one of the bars and taking a big bite. "Mmm-MM! I suppose its a gift to a great chocolate lover. Care for a piece?"

"Thanks, but I still want that banana split. Hold on..."

* * *

Minutes later the two of them were sitting amongst a sea of chocolate bar wrappers that either had chocolate bars in them or did not have chocolate bars in them, and ice cream bowls that either had ice cream and bananas in them or did not have ice cream and bananas in them.

"Oh yeah," Exveemon said, licking his fingers. "Chocolates' the best. I could eat it all day."

"Make sure you don't get fat," chuckled Metaletemon, finishing off his fourth banana split and reaching for a fifth.

"Look who's talking," shot back the dragon-digimon, breaking off small pieces of a chocolate bar and tossing them into his mouth.

"I don't need to worry about that, I'm a Chrome Digizoid-covered mega. The only thing I have to worry about is getting syrup all over me."

"Uh huh. Well I don't have to worry about weight gain, either. I always manage to snap back into place, no matter how much chocolate I consume. Heh, once I swallowed a five-foot chocolate egg on a bet, and still managed to bounce back."

The spoon that was on its way back into Metaletemon's mouth paused. "You actually ate all that?"

"Mm-hmm. Mmmm! Mmmmrrch!"

* * *

Soon all of the candy wrappers and ice cream bowls were empty, and they were all surrounding Metaletemon and Exveemon, who lay on the ground with their feet at opposite walls but with their heads level with one another.

"Oh, boy, that filled me up," said Exveemon, rubbing his belly.

"I haven't snacked out like that in a long time," Metaletemon murmured. "And now I know why. It makes me sleepy."

"Too bad this didn't happen on a beach. I love laying out in the sun after a good chocolate rush."

"Y'know, we both could, if you'd just tell me at least _one_ little secret about the Rebels..."

"'Fraid I can't, bud. Tempting as that may be, I can't. Sorry."

Metaletemon sighed. "I like being a king. I really do. But sometimes I'd love to just get out and go for a nice swing in the trees, or a have a good swim in a lake, or just lay out in the sun, like you said."

"Well, why don't you?"

"Because of those blasted rebels, that's why! They're always hounding me, always trying to get me to relinquish my control on the Digiworld, so I'm forced to stay up in the Palace all day! That's where they can't get at me with their stupid nagging and speeches and whatnot."

"They only do that because you gained your kingship through dishonest means."

"I already told you why I did it."

"I know, I know... but do you _have_ to have your Black Network going around and controlling all the computers and such?"

"Well, how else can I establish my kingship?"

"I think you can do that without forcing everyone to go along with your ways. And what about your soldiers? They always go around bullying everyone and disturbing the peace in the villages. Maybe if you got them to lay off..."

"Well, I guess I see your point there. Creatures like the Rebels do get fired up when peaceful little villages get pushed around. And if the Rebels weren't so fired up..."

"And then there's your taxes and the way how those who can't pay are sent to the prison camp! I mean, do the taxes _really_ need to be _that_ high? Think about it, if you lowered the taxes to a more reasonable price, you'd be able to release the digimon in the prison camps and the Rebels wouldn't have any quarrel with you."

Metaletemon stared at the ceiling for a long time before slowly turning his head to look at Exveemon.

"Are we compromising?"

Exveemon turned his own head towards the other digimon. "What?"

"Compromising; I just realized. What I want is to be king and to not have the Rebels oppose me any more. You don't want to betray the Rebels. So, if I... 'improved', for lack of a better term, my performance as King of the Digital World, then the Rebels would back off, and you could stay loyal to them."

The champion digimon's red eyes widened. He looked rather worried. "And it was _you_ who realized that!"

Metaletemon also looked worried. "I know, I'm weirded out too."


	7. Chapter 7

"So let's see," Metaletemon mused as a crowd of Gazimon swept up the candy wrappers and picked up the ice cream bowls. "The Black Network will still run through the Digital World, but it'll still give all the cities and villages enough independence for them to be happy."

"Mm-hmm," nodded Exveemon.

"Then there are my soldiers. I'll tell them to lay off terrorizing the subjects."

"Mm-hmm..."

"And of course, the taxes."

"How about you cut them down to half?"

"_Half?_ That's way too low! I'll cut it down to three quarters."

"Fine. And later on, if you're satisified with what three quarters can bring in, we'll discuss it going down to half."

"I doubt that, but whatever."

"Oh, and what about all the digimon in the prison camp? If the taxes are going to be lowered, doesn't that mean they've already paid off their debts?"

"I guess," the mega shrugged. "I've forgotten what everyone in there owes me, anyway, so I might as well let them go."

"Good."

"So, I guess that's all, that's all that the Rebels objected to about me, isn't it?"

"Oh, don't forgot, the fact that every song on the radio is sung by you."

"Now _why_ is that such a bad idea?" the mega pouted.

"_Because," _sighed Exveemon, "we're all getting tired of hearing only you sing. It gets boring."

_"Boring? Me?" _cried Metaletemon.

"Oh come on, you gotta admit, hearing one singer all the time does wear itself out."

"Not when its me, my singing voice is beautiful, you yourself said so!"

"Exactly," the champion digimon said, getting an idea. "You're shoving it into everyone's face that your voice is better than theirs'. Not having your voice on there all the time would cut them some slack."

The android-digimon was silent for awhile, eyebrows slightly raised. "Huh. I never thought of it like that."

* * *

Back at the Rebel base, startling news was making its way around like wildfire: Metaletemon was broadcasting a message on the several large TV screens he had scattered all over the Digital World!

"Quick! Turn on the monitors! We can't miss this!" shouted Wargreymon, bursting into the control room, Rosemon at his heels.

Lobomon, the Rebel's computer specialist, was already connecting. Very soon, a Gazimon wearing sunglasses appeared the large computer's monitor. He was in the middle of saying something:

"...again, his majesty, the imperial Metaletemon, will be making an important announcement for all the Digital World to hear. Especially for you, you Rebels, wherever you are. King Metaletemon will be making the announcement shortly. You've been given enough warning to come out and pay attention to the billboard screens, so any information that you miss is your own fault. Again, his majesty King Metaletemon will be coming on any minute now to- oh, here he is! All hail Metaletemon!"

There was not one clap or cheer, or even a smile, within the control room as the large computer screen was filled with the smiling visage of Metaletemon.

"Hello there, all! Um... oh wait, is it on? Is this on? Okay, good."

The android-digimon grinned down at all the assembled glaring Rebels, and made his announcement:

"Hello all, loyal (and not-so-loyal) subjects. I hope you're all listening, especially you, you Rebels; I gave you enough time to come on out and take a look at these screens, so if you miss this message, its your own fault. But anyway, enough of that. Let's get down to business:

"As you already know, I have captured one of your own, and I've been questioning him about any secrets he could tell me."

Several of the Rebels made cries of distress at the thought of what Exveemon could've gone through. Wargreymon's hands became fists; Rosemon took a hold of his arm, willing him to keep calm.

"But, you'll be happy - and possibly proud - to know that he's keep his silence, and eventually even won over my respect. And a little bit of my trust."

If they Rebels hadn't been fully attentive before, they certainly were now.

Metaletemon went on, "He and I have been able to figure out just why you Rebels are always rebelling against me, and now I understand you. Well, at least a little. But let me tell you this: I have no intention of relinquishing my role as King."

Wargreymon glared up at the metal monkey's face.

"However, I do also want you Rebels to get off my back, so my captive and I have managed to come to a compromise.

"My Black Network won't be so controlling anymore. The towns and villages will be given back some of their independence.

"My soldiers won't be bullying the weaker digimon anymore.

"The taxes will be lowered to about three quarters, and... possibly - can't make any promises - but possibly they'll go lower. And those who are in the prison camp will be released.

"And finally... ugh, this is the lowest blow of all, but, I now see that it is a bit unfair of me to be continually throwing the fact in your faces that my voice is more beautiful than yours', so the radios will not be playing my songs all the time. There will be a special station that does play my voice all the time, but there are now other stations to listen to.

_"However, _this is all just an offer. If the Rebel leader (I know its you, Wargreymon), will come to my fortress, the Black Palace, by sunset to agree to these terms, then I will make good this offer. But if the Rebel leader doesn't show up, then we'll be stuck in a continual war.

"Its your choice. Have a nice day."


	8. Chapter 8

"Its obviously a trap," said Blackweregarurumon, crossing his arms over his massive chest. "I mean, come _on_, the Big Bad Monkey 'repenting of his evil ways' just because little Exveemon showed him the light?"

"He didn't say he was 'repenting'," argued Rosemon. "He said he wanted to stay king and to get us off his back."

"So," said Lillymon. "In order to do that, he would have to become the type of king that we couldn't object to."

"So he's only become a better ruler just so we can't attack him," concluded Weregarurumon.

"But how do we know its not a trap?" questioned Zephyrmon. "How do we know its not an elaborate scheme to get us to drop our guard before he strikes?"

"How do we know it is?" put in Leomon. "I for one believe him. He wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to be king and get us off his tail. But he knows he can't track us down; even if he captured one of us he still doesn't know where we are, otherwise he already would've striked."

"And he knows we wouldn't rest until he was gone," said Lobomon. "But that's because he's a tyrant. But if he became the type of king that was a good kind, then we wouldn't have any reason to attack him anymore."

"I still say its a trap," shrugged Blackweregarurumon.

"Wargreymon," said Rosemon, turning to the Rebel leader. "Its your decision. Either go to the Black Palace to accept Metaletemon's terms, or don't go and we'll continue on with the war."

All eyes were on the mega digimon. Wargreymon was silent for a very long time.

"C'mon," whined Blackweregarurumon. "While we're still young!"

"SHH!" said every other digimon (except Wargreymon).

The black werewolf-digimon snorted indignantly, but made no other noise.

Wargreymon remained silent... thinking...

"I think..." he finally said. "Considering the circumstances, that we should have a vote. Who thinks I should go and accept his terms?"

"You won't be going alone!" cried Weregarurumon. "I'm coming with you too!"

"So am I," stood up Leomon.

"Me too!" said Kazemon.

Wargreymon held up his hands before any other digimon could volunteer. "Metaletemon said for _me_ to come, not anybody else. He might not be so agreeable if I don't come alone. Don't worry," he added with a smile. "I'll be fine."

He was only met with concerned faces (although Blackweregarurumon looked sarcastic).

"So. We vote. Who votes that I go?"

* * *

Metaletemon stood atop one of the many roofs of the Black Palace. It was flat, broad, and was closest to the entrance, where he would be able to see Wargreymon arrive - _if_ he arrived.

Exveemon stood behind him, tied and gagged to a pole. The dragon-digimon was slightly indignant at being tied up again, but the android-digimon had explained it was "just for looks", as Exveemon was still technically a captive, so the champion didn't mind as much.

"What a beautiful sunset," Metaletemon commented, and Exveemon had to agree: the sky had become a deep golden color with streaks of rose-red and cheerful orange.

If there had been anything good about being tried up again, it was that he was finally out in the open fresh again, and he was able to watch the sun in its glorious descent towards the horizon.

Metaletemon began to pace. He had been pacing on and off ever since they had come outside to wait for any arrival of Wargreymon.

Exveemon hoped the Rebel leader would come; it was such a marvelous set-up he and Metaletemon had come up with, it would be such a shame to pass it up. He watched the mega digimon walk up and down the flat rooftop, and suddenly wondered what would happen if Wargreymon didn't show up. He wished he could ask the android-digimon that, but he was still gagged.

Suddenly Metaletemon came and leaned his elbow on Exveemon's shoulder, heaving a rough sigh. "I meant what I said when I said I wouldn't offer this deal again if Wargreymon didn't show up. I'd hate to put you back in the interrogation room again, but I wouldn't be able to release you either. It'd go against the principle of the nature."

Exveemon nodded; he already understood. He was also relieved that all would happen to him would just be the interrogation room again.

The sun, a red orb surrounded by thick golden clouds, was inching closer and closer towards the horizon when-

"Metaletemon!"

The two looked up to see Wargreymon himself hovering above them.

Metaletemon brightened up. "Ah, Wargreymon! So nice to see you again. I hope you're well?"

"Fine, thank you. And I trust that you're in good health too?"

"Very good, in fact-"

"Pardon my interruption, but I was told that if I came here, you would make good your offer of becoming a better king to the Digital World?"

"You were told true," the android-digimon answered. "And since you arrived before the sun set, the offer is still good. Now why don't you stop floating around and come down here so we can discuss a few things?"

"First untie Exveemon."

"Oh, right, the prisoner..."

Two Etemon appeared on either side of Exveemon; they released his arms and begs from their bonds before disappearing.

As Exveemon untied his gag, Wargreymon stepped onto the roof beside him.

"Are you alright?" the mega asked concernedly.

"I'm fine," the champion replied.

"I take good care of my captives," put in Metaletemon. "Now then, let's get down to business. By coming here, Wargreymon, you have shown that you and the Rebels have agreed that you will no longer try to take away my kingship, just so long as I stop with the bullying guards and high taxes and whatnot."

"Yes, I know all about the details of your offer. And I do think its a good offer, and most of the Rebels agree with me."

"'Most' of them?" questioned Metaletemon.

"Some of them think that you're setting a trap," Wargreymon stated quite frankly.

The android-digimon chuckled. "I suppose they would think that. But I'm not, I plan to make good this promise and hold up my end of the deal. Can you give Exveemon your word that you'll do the same?"

Wargreymon blinked. "Er, give Exveemon my word?"

"Yes. See, you and I haven't exactly built up a very trusting relationship, whereas me and Exveemon here have. So I'm promising _him_ that I'll hold up my end of the deal. That alright with you?"

Wargreymon looked from Metaletemon to Exveemon (who nodded encouragingly), and back to Metaletemon before finally settling on Exveemon.

"Very well. Exveemon, I promise you that the Rebels will hold up their end of the bargain - so long as Metaletemon does."

"And I will," the android-digimon stated.

"Good," smiled Exveemon. "Now the both of you shake hands. It makes it official."

After some brief hesitation, the two megas clasped hands, shook firmly, and let go.

"Alright," said Wargreymon, stepping back. "That's it, then. Let's go, Exveemon."

"You go on ahead," the champion said. "I want to say good-bye first."

Looking even more surprised, Wargreymon nodded and flew off.

* * *

"Well," said Exveemon, turning to Metaletemon. "I guess this is good-bye."

"Yeah... I... guess it is..." the mega replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

The two became silent for awhile.

Exveemon was surpised at himself; at first, he couldn't wait to get out of the Black Palace, and now, he was hesitant to leave. But then again, his overall stay here hadn't been so bad. He hadn't been tormented, and any pain or humilation he'd suffered he'd brought on himself (nobody had told him to hit Metaletemon, and he should've remembered that the challengee in a duel was the one who chose what the challenge was about).

Metaletemon was no less surprised; at first he thought of Exveemon as just an intruder who was his ticket into getting rid of the rebels... but in a way, he turned out to be just that! The champion also turned out to be someone that he could talk to, someone other than his Gazimon that he could sing to, and even share a few laughs with...

"Well," said Exveemon, breaking the silence.

"Well," nodded Metaletemon. "If you're ever in the neighborhood, don't be afraid to drop by. We could have another sing-off, or gorge on some more chocolate."

"That sounds great," the dragon-digimon smiled. "And if ever you find the free time to go swinging through the woods or go for a stroll on the beach, look me up. Maybe we can have that surfing contest I suggested, and snack out at one of the seaside diners."

"That'd be nice," smiled the android-digimon.

Silence reigned once again.

"So," said Metaletemon. "I guess this is where we should start parting ways..."

"Oh hey, wait...!"

"What?"

"Er... never mind."

"What? Tell me."

"Well..." Exveemon hesitated, then decided to throw caution to the wind. "Do you think we've developed enough trust between us for you to finally tell me how you're able to conjure up Etemon?"

Metaletemon stared for a moment at the champion digimon before glancing around and beckoning to him. "Alright, fine," he whispered. "But only if you promise never to tell anyone."

"I promise," Exveemon nodded as he stepped closer, listening eagerly.

"Well," the mega began. "I once heard stories of another universe or demension where a digimon could conjure up different levels of himself. That always intrigued me, the idea of willing other me's into existance to form my own army. Then I heard that the Digital World was like that universe in some ways, and I began to wonder, 'Could I download or upload any of that data that would enable me to make more of myself?'

"So I began researching, and it took me a _long_ time to figure it out. I can't even remember all the technical details, but suffice it to say, I ended up absorbing the data necessary to make a number of Etemon appear when I wanted them. I actually also ended up absorbing the power to mold Chrome Digizoid with my mind as well, only I did that more accidentally, because I hadn't had that on my mind at the time."

Exveemon silent for a second before saying, "So that's it. That's how you're able to do all those things!"

"Yes, and I would like to remind you that you promised never to tell anyone that-!"

"I know, I know, and I won't. I plan to keep my promise."

"Good. Thanks, I appreciate that."

Another quiet moment came upon them.

"I also think," Metaletemon blurted, "that maybe you absorbed some similar data that enabled you to make that chocolate appear."

"Yeah, I must have, and didn't realize it," Exveemon nodded.

Yet again silence came.

"Well..." said Metaletemon.

"Well..." said Exveemon. "I guess I should be going now... should we..."

"Should we what?"

"Should we... I don't know, I think we should... at _least_ shake hands before we part ways."

The android-digimon nodded. "I agree." He stuck out his hand.

The dragon-digimon accepted it, noting that the other digimon was careful not to squeeze.

They let go... and they _still_ didn't turn and walk away!

"Um... that seemed a little formal," said Exveemon. "Maybe... maybe we should... hug?"

Metaletemon stared for a moment before giving a small shrug and a smile. "Yeah, sure. That does seem like a more suitable farewell for us."

At first neither moved.

Then, simultaneously, both digimon stepped forward, stretching forth their arms.

Once their arms touched, they paused.

Then Exveemon moved forward so that their chests touched.

Then Metaletemon moved forward so that their bellies touched.

The two then stared into each other's faces, Exveemon's red eyes reflected in Metaletemon's sunglasses. Each of their bodies felt so warm to the other, probably because they had been standing out in the sun for awhile.

Finally they moved their faces forward...

...and at the last second turned their faces so that they just simply hugged. Each felt more than a little disappointment.

When they pulled their heads back, however, their arms remained intwined around each other. Again they looked into each other's eyes. Again they moved their faces forward.

And this time, they didn't turn away.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Here it is, the end of my first digimon fic! I hope you all liked it. I don't know if I'll write any more or do a sequel; maybe if inspiration hits me. But in the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed it. Farewell. :)


End file.
